


I Am He..?

by AideStar



Series: Have a Nice Gay [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gender Confusion, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character, Transgender, for the final day of Pride Week enjoy these confused trans boys trying to explain gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: “Legend, can I ask you something?” Hyrule whispered to the older hero, their eyes briefly meeting as he got his attention. “Ah, but, you have to promise you won’t tease me about it…”“Sure thing, ‘Rule, what’s on your mind?” Legend raised his brows, and Hyrule looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping before he continued.“I’ve just been wondering, what’s a gender?”---Hyrule doesn't know what gender is. Unfortunately for him, the other heroes aren't much help.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Series: Have a Nice Gay [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766827
Comments: 62
Kudos: 435





	I Am He..?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! Here is the final installment (for now!) of this LGBT LU series :D I was waiting to post this chapter last because I wanted to wrap it up with the idea that started the whole series, which was having all the LU boys be trans! I hope to continue posting fun LGBT fluff here soon, but I'm going into top surgery tomorrow morning and won't be able to write or post for a bit as such. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy the fic and series, reading your comments make my day and will help me as I recover :)  
> You guys rock and Happy Pride!!!

It was a peaceful night, everyone gathered around the fire after dinner, laughing and joking and enjoying themselves. A rare sight to see on such a difficult adventure, but everyone needed to let off steam now and then and when tensions finally broke it led to good times like this. Hyrule would’ve been relaxed himself, if it weren’t for the nagging voice at the back of his head reminding him it was now or never. With a sigh he mustered all his strength and turned to the one person he felt he could trust with the question that had been eating at him, leaning towards Legend with a nudge.

“Legend, can I ask you something?” Hyrule whispered to the older hero, their eyes briefly meeting as he got his attention. “Ah, but, you have to promise you won’t tease me about it…”

“Sure thing, ‘Rule, what’s on your mind?” Legend raised his brows, and Hyrule looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping before he continued.

“I’ve just been wondering, what’s a gender?”

Legend’s eyes widened, making Hyrule sweat nervously the longer he went unanswered. Finally Legend huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

“I am literally the worst person to ask,” Legend laughed again, and that’s when Warriors decided to butt in, leaning towards them with a smirk.

“Is Hyrule asking for romance advice? Because Legend’s right, no one is as oblivious as he is.” Warriors said far too loudly, drawing the attention of several other Links.

“No, he wants to know what gender is.” Wind announced from Hyrule’s left--when the hell did he get there? Hyrule blushed furiously, curling over his knees as he drew them towards his chest.

“How does he not know what gender is?” Warriors blanched, and Legend scoffed.

“Not everyone is as in line with their identity as you, _pretty boy_.” Legend pointed towards Warriors accusatorially, earning himself a glare from said hero. “Maybe Time can help, since neither of us seem qualified to answer.”

At this point the entire group was listening in, and with the mention of Time’s name eight expectant pairs of eyes turned on the oldest hero. Time looked like a deer stuck in headlights as his eye searched frantically for help. It landed on Twilight who laughed and shook his head.

“Not me, old man, I’m not as male as you think.” Twilight chuckled.

“You too?” Wild grinned, leaning towards Twilight excitedly.

“I thought I was the only one…” Sky looked around with a relieved smile and Time seemed to pale.

“Wait, is everyone here trans?” Warriors asked in surprise. There were a few nods, some confused faces, and a very distraught look from Time in response.

“What does ‘trans’ mean? Is that like ‘boy’ and ‘girl’? Gender didn’t really matter when I was on my adventure, and growing up in a cave didn’t really help…” Hyrule stuttered out and Legend groaned beside him.

“Time, _please_ explain.” Legend pleaded, and Time slumped in his seat.

“Well, you see, ah, the Hylian construct of gender doesn’t really make sense to me…” Time rubbed the back of his neck with an apologetic smile. “I was raised by the Kokiri, and they didn’t exactly have gender, so…”

“Is there anyone here who can explain this to Hyrule? Anyone?” Legend cried, and most of the group looked away sheepishly.

“I suppose I could try--” Four began to stand but Legend quickly interrupted.

“No, you have four times as much gender as the rest of us and you are four times as confused by it.” Legend groaned and Four shrugged.

“No one else was volunteering.”

“Wind,” Legend was grasping at straws at this point, eyes searching desperately. “You know what gender is, right?”

“No clue.” Wind replied with the air of someone who could care less. “Boy? Girl? Nah. I’m a pirate.”

Legend screamed into his hat.

“I mean, gender is a societal construct. No one really cares when you’re the hero.” Wild supplied unhelpfully. Hyrule’s head was spinning with all the strange answers he was getting.

“Alright, fine, I guess I have to try.” Legend groaned, running a hand through his hair. “Most Hylians think there are two genders, male and female, and they will decide which one you are based on how you look. There are actually way more than two though, and if you don’t like which one people say you are then you can change it.”

“How do you… change your gender?” Hyrule asked in confusion and Legend shot a meaningful glare at Warriors, who jumped nervously as the question became his responsibility.

“Well, you see, uhm…” Warriors fumbled. “In some Hyrules you can get surgery to… change certain parts of your body. To match another gender.”

“In my Hyrule you can get medicine that changes it to.” Wild supplied, and Twilight nodded in agreement. “Not sure how it works really, I took it before the Calamity so I can’t remember much about it.”

“What about your appearance makes you a man or woman though?” Hyrule asked, sitting up a bit straighter. “People in my Hyrule have called me a boy, but why?”

“That’s a tricky question. Usually it has to do with the length of your hair, the shape of your face, how deep your voice is. If you’re tall or strong too, that tends to play a part. Although this has brought up a good point…” Warriors looked around curiously. “What pronouns do you all prefer? I think we’ve all assumed a lot about each other as it is, so maybe we should start over and introduce ourselves?”

“Alright, well I’m genderfluid. I use he/him pronouns.” Legend supplied, fighting down a blush as he effectively came out to the group of heroes.

“I’m a trans man, he/him.” Warriors raised his hand.

“I have no clue what I am. I was a trans guy before the Calamity, now I’m just kind of… existing, I guess. Gender is weird.” Wild shrugged, and Legend hummed in agreement.

“I’m also a trans man,” Twilight waved, a small smile on his face. “I pass really well though, and I didn’t realize there were others like me.”

“I’m the same, although I knew a few other trans people on Skyloft.” Sky smiled. “Perhaps the Hero’s Spirit is trans? Maybe that’s why so many of us experience gender differently?”

“Everyone calls me a boy and I just roll with it,” Wind announced, arms crossed. “No one cares if I wear a tunic or a dress though, so I’ve never really thought about my gender.”

“I’m genderfluid. Sometimes I feel like a guy, other days a girl, sometimes neither or both. Pronouns don’t really matter to me much, since it’s always changing.” Four stated efficiently, smiling as Wild shot him a thumbs up.

“I’m a man…” Time eventually said, although he didn’t sound sure. “That’s what I’ve been told, and I don’t care enough to think about it anymore.”

“Hyrule?” Legend asked, nudging the last hero with a smile. Hyrule looked around, taking in the array of supportive smiles before sighing.

“I’m still not sure how I fit into all of it…” Hyrule bit his lip, looking into the fire with a frown. “It feels wrong when people call me a boy, but I know I’m not a girl…”

“It’s alright if you don’t know yet. It takes time to figure out.” Legend pat his back encouragingly. “We support you no matter what.”

Hyrule grinned as a chorus of agreement sounded from the others, nodding happily.

“Thanks everyone, that means a lot.” Hyrule nodded, and Legend squeezed him against his side with a smile.

“So, Time,” Warriors began, a mischievous smirk on his face as he stared down the eldest hero. “What do you call yourself, if you’re not following Hylian gender constructs?”

“....A fairy…."


End file.
